Paul and Rachel's story
by Blurry.jordiee
Summary: Paul and Rachel fan-fic. I suck at summaries so just read..and review  :
1. Chapter 1

"**Something tastes different, maybe it's my tongue. Something tastes different suddenly I'm not so young "-Ingrid Michealson**

_Rachel._

"And they both lived happily ever after." I concluded shutting the story book and kissing my small niece on the forehead. My twin sister, Rebecca stood at the door and smiled her pregnant belly sticking out and looking ready to pop. "You're better at that than I am." She observed and grinned before rubbing her stomach and moving out of my way as I stood up and walked with her to the living room in her small home in Hawaii. I had graduated a few days before from Washington State University and was staying with her for a few days before moving back to our hometown of La Push, Washington to take care of my Dad and younger brother, Jacob. Rebecca had moved here right after high school and met a surfer whom she got married to after two months and after being together for three years they had a cute little girl named Janelle and twins on the way. I didn't ever admit it but I was jealous of Rebecca and her small family. It had been rushed but she was happy and I wished I could have that sort of life. Becca had always been the outgoing twin, the one who had all the friends and rebelled. All the boys wanted her in school and I was the twin that sat to the side and was known as Rebecca's sister. I was the nerd who preferred to read in her spare time and who didn't ever really date anyone except for my first love in my Junior year who when we went to college moved across the country to Atlanta and broke my heart. He was a doctor and was married with two kids now. For the past two years I had thrown myself into my studies and graduated early and now I was twenty years old with a degree in medicine and nothing to show for it. I barely had any friends and my love life was so non-existent that I might as well have been a nun. I felt like I was stuck permanently in that awkward stage from middle school which was when my mother died in a devastating accident after my fourteenth birthday. Her death had hit me and Rebecca hard which was why becca moved so soon after high school and I drew in on myself. I guess it really was true that people had different ways of coping.

Rebecca and I talked for a while and then she retired to her art studio in the guest house, continuing our mother's profession. I couldn't stand to go in there because of all the memories the smells gave me and it still confused me as to why Rebecca did it. Granted she didn't paint like our mother, she used oils but it was still too similar for my taste. I cleaned up from dinner and then went to my small guest room above her studio to pack. I was leaving for La Push in the morning. After packing, I took my reading glasses off and pinched the bridge of my nose to get rid of my tension headache that was growing in my skull. Then I looked in the mirror and sighed as I fingered my long black hair. It was pin straight like my mother's and also like her I had dark russet skin and brown eyes. My frame was petite and I had always been short but not really what you could call ugly. In fact if I was being honest I was pretty in a way and even though Rebecca and I were identical I still would swear she was way prettier. I took a shower and as I was getting dressed and washing my face I heard Solomon walk in and say good-night to Becca. I cringed at the sound of them kissing and sighed again at what I would probably never experience. It made my heart pang to know I would probably live the rest of my life alone and only be successful in business.

"**They hook you with one touch, And you can't break free. Yeah the trouble with girls is no one loves trouble as much as me."-Scotty Mcreery**

_Paul._

I drug myself out of bed at eight and looked over to my left, groaning. A small blonde was next to me and I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what had taken place. The problem since I became a wolf was not only the heat but I couldn't get drunk anymore so I remembered all that happened with my girls from seattle. What was strange though was that I brought her to my house after. Usually I used a hotel but then I remembered it was because I had patrol and didn't want to miss out on my fun so I brought her back. Hopefully she was so wasted that she wouldn't remember if we came here or not. After getting dressed again I picked up the girl who was completely naked and dressed her before taking her to my truck and driving her to the small hotel in Port Angeles. The concierge already knew me and nodded me through while handing me a room key. I nodded my thanks and took the girl there before taking her phone from her purse and deleting my number and then leaving her a note that said I wasn't ready for commitment and that the bill was on me. Same old shit, different day. I paid as I left and said my byes to Freddy who worked at the desk and laughed at my disheveled state. Then, I gunned it all the way back to La Push and went straight to Sam Uley's house where he and his fiancée Emily lived. I was one of the first to phase along with Sam and my best friend Jared Thail and I hated it since it happened. I had been an angsty teen already with my mom ditching us and my dad being an alcoholic and then my younger sister running off with some guy. But when I phased I was even angrier and often referred to as hot-head because I was the easiest to provoke. It was usually Jacob Black who fought with me because he was as miserable as I was since his crush ran off with her leech. We had annoyed Sam pretty much 24/7 with our constant bickering until he ran off when he found out that Bella and the vampire were getting married. Most of the other guys just steered clear of me. We were all tall and I was reaching 6'7 with extravagant muscles and growth in more places than just one if you know what I mean. Those were the perks of being a guy who could morph into a huge animal. Also my hearing, sight, smell, and taste were heightened and I could run fast. I mean really really fast. Other than the small perks, it sucked. Especially now because we were going on patrol around the La Push borders. It was only me and Leah Clearwater today which wasn't so bad. Leah and I got along the best because we were both always bitter. We didn't admit it but we had a close relationship and yes I had hit that a few times. Can't blame a player only blame the game. If you need it spelled out for you, little Miss Cleawater and I were friends with benefits and when it was just us we didn't have to guard our thoughts. She still was under the impression that Sam gave a damn what we did in our spare time even though he had imprinted on Emily.

Speaking of imprinting, it's just another sucky part to being a shape-shifter. It has to do with finding your "soul-mate" your "other half" and all that fairytale bullshit. I was certain I would never imprint, I got bored to easily and if I ever did I probably would not be happy about it. I couldn't imagine what kind of girl would get me to settle down. At sixteen, I was everything a bachelor should be and now that my genes had made me look around twenty five, I was living the life of a full-blown Casanova. Complete with married woman and teenagers. It was heaven for a guy like me.

Leah and I phased and she caught onto my thoughts before coughing out a barking laugh. I growled at her now that we were in wolf form we could hear each other's thoughts which was about as helpful as it was annoying.

_Lahote, you are an interesting boy. _ Leah sneered pushing to run faster than me.

_You like it. _I teased running to catch up and keeping my senses alert for any blood-suckers.

_Jacob came back you know. For the wedding, rumor has it he almost started a fight. _She informed me as she dug through my thoughts and I grinned at the thought of having someone to mess with again.

_I think I might go say hello and welcome him back later. _I decided and she just shook her muzzle and went silent as we ran well into late afternoon. I didn't take up on my joke to visit Jacob and I really didn't have to because Jared told me that the next day we were going to see him. Jared had known the Black's since he was a kid and according to him Jake's sister was coming back into town and he wanted to see her after so long of her not being here. I reluctantly agreed hoping she was hot so I'd have something to concentrate on while they reminisced. I never would have guessed that our visit would change my life forever.

**So I know I gave up on Brady and Abbie and that's only because my reviewer was right, it was too predictable. I read through some twilight fanfics and noticed Rachel and Paul don't have too many stories so I am making this one and I'm really excited about it and the plot twists I have planned. Read and Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

"**We were both young, when I first saw you."-Taylor Swift**

_Rachel_

The next morning seemed to come quickly; I gathered the last of my things and threw my hair up into a high ponytail with my reading glasses going back on. I dressed in simple jeans and a brown t-shirt before going downstairs where Rebecca was waiting already teary-eyed. I frowned and hugged her sniffling now. "Don't, or I'll start and won't stop." I scolded before smiling tenderly at her and turning to where Janelle stood. I picked her up and sat her on the counter before kissing her nose. "Take care of mommy and your new sisters or brothers okay?" I told her as she nodded solemnly wrapping her arms around my neck. Solomon carried my things out to the car before going to work and gave me a hug. We weren't really close but we respected each other and I was kind of sad to leave him as well. At seven we left with Rebecca driving and talking non-stop. We laughed and cried together the whole way to the airport and when she dropped me off in the terminal I really started bawling which caused Janelle to cry as well. "I love you guys." I whispered before turning and going to board my plane. It hurt to not have them around as much as when we were younger and it felt like a piece of me was staying with Becca because we were two halves of a whole.

I only had my carry-on and one suitcase since I had shipped my other stuff to La Push before I went to Hawaii and once on the flight I pulled out my book to read until the seat-belt sign went off. Then I turned on my iPod and listened to Florence and the Machine until I drifted off. We had a layover in California where I got dinner and then boarded my next flight. I was uncharacteristically awake and blamed it on my nap from earlier so I finished my book in the remaining hours of the flight. With the time change it was only noon when I arrived in Port Angeles and I felt disoriented as I walked out into the lobby. I spotted Jacob almost immediately and gasped at how big he had gotten. He towered over me and actually had muscles, so much for the scrawny little boy from two years ago. He looked like a man now. "Rach!" He called coming up to pull me into a huge hug and I winced at how tight it was plus how hot he felt. I looked up at him concerned and dropped my bag to touch his forehead. "Are you sick?" I questioned and he immediately let go. "Nah, just some weird gene." He rumbled laughing it off and pulling me outside to where an old Rabbit waited. I laughed at the sight of it. "So Dad let you fix it up huh?" I asked nudging him and waggling my eyebrows. I could have sworn he blushed as he put my bags into the trunk then climbed into the driver's side. "Geez, Jake you're huge." I commented as I leaned back into the leather seat and he laughed again before shaking his head. He stared at the woods once we got into Forks and I could see his eyes darken. My little brother looked so old like he had seen it all and it brought out my maternal side. I was fiercely protective of him and wished I would have come home sooner. "You don't look so good." I whispered before grabbing his hand that lay on the seat and ignoring the heat. He shrugged again staying silent. "Jacob Daniel. What is wrong?" I asked worriedly and he turned to look at me, his black eyes burning. "Don't Rach. Just Don't." He hissed pulling away from my grasp. My heart ached and I felt like I had done something wrong. I knew I shouldn't have stayed away so long but when we entered la push I knew why I had. Mom was everywhere, the store she used to work at with Mrs. Call, the beach, the grocery store. I couldn't get her image out of my eyes and I felt like I would start crying. Coming back was a mistake but I knew I had to stay for at least a little bit to help out dad and Jake. We pulled up to the small red house I had grown up in and I barely managed seeing my Dad and hugging him gently before almost completely losing it. I went to me and Rebecca's old room which was still painted half pale pink and half a pale blue and smile through my tears that were running down my cheeks. My father hadn't gotten rid of anything, our doll houses sat in the corner and the twin beds were there along with my bookcase. It was like walking into the past and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I turned and walked out the door calling to my dad that I was going on a walk.

The ocean air felt good on my skin and blew my dark hair around my face after I let it out of its pony tail. I took off my shoes as well and left them by a rock as I walked down the beach with a light mist hitting my skin. It was always raining in La Push and I breathed in the familiarity with a bittersweet longing. I had missed La Push almost as much as I had never wanted to return. I was halfway down the beach and getting ready to turn back when I heard my name being called and two tall figures walking towards me.

"Rachel wait up!" The shorter figure called and when he came into focus I realized it was Jared Thail. He was about Jacob's age I think but his mom and mine had always been close and I smiled when I realized it was him. He had always been a sweet kid.

"Hey Jar-bear, Long time no see; how have you been!" I called back as they got closer and turned my attention on the other figure that went from looking grumpy to amazed. His mouth parted and I found myself wondering what my name was as I got lost in his dark green eyes. Jared had to repeat himself three times before I remembered he was there and shook myself back into focus as he stared accusingly at the guy I had just been staring at like an idiot.

"I've been good." Jared said with a strained voice still looking at the guy and I found myself wanting to be by him and holding him. Whoa, what was wrong with me? I never crushed on guys I knew much less guys I had barely met. This was ridiculous.

"Hey, I'm Rachel." I finally said after an awkward silence and blushed when I noticed his eyes hadn't ever left my face even though Jared was all out glaring at him now.

"Paul." He said gruffly before holding his hand out for a shake. I shook it and noted that his temperature was as hot as Jacob's. I didn't question it though, still believing Jacob's gene theory.

"Let us walk you home." Jared butted in and I nodded mutely frowning when Paul let go of my hand. I walked in between them on the way back and every time my arm brushed Paul's I blushed. It was becoming increasingly difficult to focus with him around and my head was spinning. I must have been just really tired because I even forgot my shoes at the beach but didn't care enough to go back to get them. I was going insane acting all love-struck around this stranger. Jared dominated the conversation chattering about his new girlfriend Kim and life while I was gone. I barely listened and only nodded when appropriate I was that far gone. I wanted to hear about _Paul _not Jared.

Jacob came outside when we came back and looked questiongly at Jared who nodded between me and Paul. I swear I saw Jacob's eyes see red. In minutes he was down the steps and pushing Paul into the woods and away from me. I moved instinctively to go after them but Jared grabbed my waist and hauled me kicking him inside. "No you don't. Nothing for you to see out there." He said glaring at me and sitting me on the couch. Jared waved at Billy who stared at us incredulously. "What's going on?" He demanded and I smiled smugly knowing he'd chew Jared out for not letting me go get _my_ Paul. Wait… My? No, he was not mine. He was just Paul... tall dark and handsome Paul. Rachel, stop. I thought.

"Paul uh, he did the big I" Jared stuttered and my dad softened and started laughing obviously in on something I wasn't. My mouth dropped and I pouted now that no one was on my side. I stood up and stalked into the kitchen starting dinner as Jared and Billy chatted easily ignoring my anger. I was finishing the spaghetti when Jacob and Paul came back in. Jake still looked mad but not as mad which was probably a good sign and Paul was smirking. "Hey Billy, or should I call you dad now?" He said while coming in and my forehead wrinkled in confusion as I heard Jacob growl while I eavesdropped. I almost dropped the plate I was holding when they walked in and surprised me. "Whoa, easy there." Came a voice from behind me and my breath hitched when I looked up to see Paul standing right next to me And holding my hand onto the plate so I wouldn't drop it. Jacob walked out of the kitchen and the front door telling us he was going to Sam's and Jared sighed and shook his head. I cleared my throat and pulled away from Paul, averting my eyes so I wouldn't get dazed again and set the table before instructing everybody to sit down. Our dinner was simple and lovely and I laughed more than I thought I would. Jared and Paul teased each other relentlessly and every time Paul smiled my face almost broke from smiling too. After dinner I started to clean up when Paul offered to help and Billy asked Jared to take him over to the Clearwater's. My heart dropped when I realized this probably meant Paul would join them, why would he want to stay with me? But, maybe it was my lucky day because he looked up with a hopeful expression and said, "Do you mind if I stay and help Rachel finish? It wouldn't be nice to just leave." I swear my heart stopped beating and I could have sung when my Dad agreed.

**I know that they met on the second day she was there or something but I forgot that until after I had put up ch.1 so sorry. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Do you pour a little something on the rocks? Slide down the hallway in your socks? When you undress do you leave a path? Sink to your nose in a bubble bath?" –Blake Shelton**

_Paul_

From the moment my eyes met hers I was a goner. I felt every cell in my body come alive and I forgot everything I had been angry about with Jared. Her black hair framed her face beautifully and her chocolate eyes made me melt. Jared noticed immediately and was very amused but Jacob was not. After a bit of a fight and Sam ordering us to chill out and let me and Rachel be, I went back to her house and ate with her and her Dad and Jared. Billy made a great excuse to leave us alone and I smiled when I heard her heart speed up every time I was near her. We finished the dishes quickly and then went to the living room and turning the TV. on. She chose to watch some chick-flick but I didn't care I was content just watching her. Just yesterday I was cursing imprinting and here I was already head over heels with a girl I barely knew. Jacob's sister for Christ sakes. She sat near me almost as if she was as drawn to me as I was to her and halfway through the film I took a risk and slipped my arm around her shoulders. She relaxed into me like it was a normal thing and I smiled leaning my head on the top of hers.

"So, Jared says you're back in La Push for a while right?" I asked after a little bit and she nodded before a look of pain crossed her features and I immediately hated myself for making her feel that way.

"Yeah, my Dad and brother need me." She said off-handedly obviously lost in some memory.

"Oh. Well, that's cool…maybe I'll see you more?" I said awkwardly and winced at how stupid I sounded. Good job Paul, go from a charmer to an idiot in twenty-four hours.

"Sure. I mean if you want to." She said and a smile finally came back on her face making me smile in return. I shifted my body gently before tightening my grip on her slightly. I didn't want to ever let her go. I must have drifted off to sleep because Rachel was waking me up with a smirk later and gesturing to the kitchen where I could hear voices. "Dad's home thanks for helping." She said and kissed my cheek which made me want to grab her and run away to keep her with me forever. Instead I stretched and shrugged nonchalantly as I stood up. "Anytime." I said casually when Billy rolled in and raised his eyebrows. "Sam needs you. There's a bit of trouble." He said his voice rumbling and I nodded in understanding before painfully saying my good-byes to Rachel. She looked a little sad as well and I knew that I was sure to be outside her house all night to make sure she was okay.

"**You're in my head like a song on the radio; all I know is that I've got to get next to you." –Jordin Sparks**

_Rachel_

As soon as Paul left my heart sunk and I was stuck back in my state of depression. It was insane to think I was actually missing this boy I didn't know but I found myself worried about what he was doing. Did he have a girlfriend? What did my dad mean by trouble? I couldn't get it out of my head so I did what I always do when I'm stressed, I called my sister. She answered on the second ring and could already tell something was up. Times like these I knew twin telepathy was real. "Already missing us I see." She answered instead of Hello. I rolled my eyes on my end.

"Actually, I'm calling for advice and to ask a question." I said nervously as I paced around my room and talked lowly into my cell phone.

"Oooh, this must be good." She said already intrigued and I could just picture her eating ice cream and sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"Well, I met someone today. This really handsome and amazing guy he even had dinner with us because he's a friend of Jared Thail's remember him? Anyway, he is totally hot and stayed behind to help me with dishes and we watched a movie and I swear to God Becks I feel like I'm connected to him." I complained like we were in high school again and if I wasn't so frustrated I would have laughed.

"Whoa, slow down. You like a guy? Like a _real _guy?" She questioned and I sighed sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Yes he's real guy becks now help me!" I pleaded.

"Sorry I just was assuming you'd make like a robot eventually since humans don't seem to interest you." She joked before getting down to the matter on hand. "You never like guys Rach and if you like this one he must be special so I say go for it. Just be careful." She advised and I let out a sigh of relief, she always seemed to know what she was doing although it would be easier said than done. We talked for a little bit and I mostly gushed then I said good night to Janelle before we hung up and I lay in my bed. It was silent in the house and somewhere off in the distance I heard a wolf howl. I didn't know why but it made me feel oddly safe like I was protected and reminded me of the legends my mother used to tell us at bed time. I dreamt of wolves that night.

_Rachel_

Jacob was back when I woke up and was making breakfast. "You can cook?" I asked in shock still thinking of him as a little kid. He glared at me before responding; "yes I can cook, now come and eat." He said and I sat down and threw my hands up in surrender. Billy rolled in a few minutes later and put his chair next to me right before Jacob gave us plates of steaming hot pancakes and glasses of orange juice. He sat down as well and I looked at the ridiculous high plate of food he had. "God Jake no wonder you're so huge." I exclaimed my mouth in an "o" shape as I watched him inhale it. He didn't seem to take to much offense to it and as soon as he was done he got up to leave for that Sam kids house again. He was almost home free until our father stopped him. "Take Rachel." He said in a I won't take no for an answer voice and I widened my eyes no way was I going to spend my day with my little brother and his friends. "Really Dad I think I'm going to get caught up on my reading." I protested and probably would have continued making excuses until Dad looked at me and said "Paul will be there." That sentence was the break for me and I hopped up to shower and get dressed.

I let my hair flow naturally which left it curly and put on a white tank top with some shorts that highlighted my longish legs. Jacob was impatient by the time I came down and I stuck my tongue out at him before kissing dad's cheek. We went to Sam's in the rabbit again and I kept getting more nervous with each passing second.

Sam and Emily's was a small brown cottage that looked very cozy and warm and I immediately felt better there. It had a blue door and off to the right was a small window with a basket of flowers that were well-kept. You could just feel love radiating from the place. "come on." Jacob huffed and I sighed trying to keep up with him. When we got inside I felt awkward and out of place as I took in the huge boys around me in the small kitchen. They were all eating something a woman was cooking and when she turned around I gasped at the scars that lined her face. Other than that she was beautiful and I couldn't help but wonder what had put them there. She smiled graciously at me and I blushed before looking down not meaning to have stared. A man walked in and kissed her on the lips and I fidgeted as I looked for something else to gawk at. Jared was in the corner whispering something to a small girl in front of him, his arms around her waist. I assumed that was his girlfriend, Kim and the way he looked at her made my heart hurt. Why did they all have this and I didn't? It wasn't fair. Jacob introduced me to everybody excluding Jared and I nodded at all of them taking in their appearance. Brady and Collin were the smallest and were horsing around towards the far wall and Quil was a dorky looking kid who was bouncing a toddler on his lap and cooing to her. Embry was irritating who I recognized as Leah Clearwater and then realized that the infamous Sam was Sam uley who had dated her in high-school. I had heard from Rebecca all about their nasty break-up and assumed that the woman he had been kissing was Leah's cousin Emily. Leah and Rebecca had been close in high school so I knew all about the drama between the three of them. I wondered why Leah hung out here but didn't have much time to ponder it because I heard voices walking in. My head immediately whipped up to see Paul and Seth Clearwater walk through the door. They were in a heated debate about something and I struggled to listen since they hadn't noticed me yet.

"It's just not right, you broke her heart!" Seth was complaining and Paul literally _growled_ at him.

"Well she knew what kind of guy I was before we went out!" He argued back and I stared in shock at that. Exactly what kind of guy _was _he? 

"Well maybe you should change your ways." Seth shot back and Kim piped up from the corner. "Yeah, you have to settle one day. You can't just keep having one-night stands." She said and Paul looked like he was ready to rip her head off which made Jared move to stand protectively in front of Kim. I gasped and felt tears well up. So I had just been another girl in his games. Paul's head turned to see me and his eyes widened in horror probably shocked to be caught in his ways. I didn't wait for any excuses and turned on my heel to walk out, slamming the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Boy don't try to front uh huh I know just just what you ah ah are, womanizer woman woman womanizer, you're a womanizer."-Brittney Spears**

_Rachel. _

He didn't come after me. I walked two miles home alone in the rain and _he didn't come after me._ I could feel my anger growing and by the time I was standing in my living room sopping wet and shivering I knew right then and there that I would never ever **ever **have anything to do with Paul again. I could not believe I had fallen for the easiest trick in the whole freaking book I was so STUPID! I continued mentally berating myself as I grumbled and got new clothes then hopped in the shower to warm myself up. It didn't help so I ended up chilling on our couch watching The Nanny re-runs and covered to my nose in thick blankets. Jacob didn't come home until late and I was still up and fuming so naturally he was the one I blew up on.

"YOU LET ME LIKE HIM!" I accused as soon as he walked through the door. His eyes went huge as he started to protest and I cut him off again. "No don't you even Jacob Black! You knew he was a player and let me start crushing on him like some damn school girl when he was only using me for sex! Some kind of brother you are!" I hissed before Jacob smirked and stepped aside to reveal Paul standing behind him. I swear my whole face turned red and I turned dramatically and tried to escape to my room but my foot got tangled in a blanket and made me trip. Of course I would ruin it by being a clutz. Why not? I started cursing at the blanket and just sat on the floor pouting like a child as Paul watched me like I was the cutest thing in the world. Which made me madder and then made me cry, I had this horrible habit of crying when I was angry and I hated it. Paul's face turned to horror and he quickly walked over to me fussing over me and asking if I was hurt or if anything was broken.

"No nothing is broken but as for hurt yes I am." I said truthfully staring up at him and glowering trying all the while not to let his gaze trap me in and leave me breathless. I wasn't going to fall for it this time. "I'm not just a game to play Paul, and I would appreciate it if you left." I said evenly and his face crumpled so bad that I almost gave in and comforted him before becoming serious again and getting up to finish my walk to my room, slamming the door soundly shut behind me and falling onto my bed sobbing.

"**I'm falling to pieces."-The script**

_Paul_

Only I would be stupid enough not to check for my imprint before arguing about a one-night stand and then make her leave because she thought I was going to stand her up too. Only I would be stupid enough not to chase after her then show up later like everything would be fine when really she just told me to leave then slammed her door shut. I could hear her sobs from outside the house and every bone in my body ached to comfort her but I couldn't just ignore her wishes for me to go away so I walked into the woods and took off my clothes, tying them soundly against my ankle before phasing and running a wide circle over and over but staying close enough to hear her crying. It tore through me every time but I deserved it for what I had done. If I had known my life style would cause this maybe I wouldn't have done it but Rachel was different. Couldn't she see that? Didn't she know that she was my other half? Thank God I was alone with my thoughts right now though; I needed some time to wallow before figuring out how to get my Rachel to trust me again. Jacob said he was going to bring her to the bonfire and then spill the beans about us being wolves and maybe once she figured out she was my eternal soul mate she would want me back but it was too much of a long-shot for me to think too hard on it. I circled around again before noticing her breathing had evened and she had stopped crying, I could tell from her heart beats and breaths that she was sleeping and then heard the most beautiful sound because every few seconds she whispered one word and one word only..

"Paul".

**An; sorry it's shorter than the others I'm kind of rushing so I can go take a nap xD but I got it up so read and review! My reviews have been slacking lately D: no bueno. I'll give you a virtual cookie if you review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"**I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day."-Taylor Swift.**

_Rachel_

Two months. I had been here for two whole months and Paul had still not come by to apologize after that day. I had talked to him briefly every now and then because he seemed to always come over with Jacob but other than that we went about our separate ways and that was that. It should have been simple but it wasn't, I felt so…cold without him and it was annoying me at how much pull he had on me since I had met him. When Rebecca had asked how we were she had gotten a four hour rant about him before laughing and saying I had found my soul mate. Still, I wouldn't ever know because he hadn't apologized and to hell if I was going to apologize to him.

Tonight, Jacob had invited me to a bonfire Sam was throwing and I hadn't wanted to go until hearing Paul would be there, which was when I consented. Even dad was going which was weird but they acted like it was an important event so here I was in ripped blue jeans, a black tank top and a red and black plaid shirt over it with the sleeve rolled up to my elbows. My hair lay curly around my face framing it and I had on a little make up that made me look almost as good as Rebecca usually did just rolling out of bed. Around me there was a fire going and people sitting on logs and eating but I was shifting nervously on my feet waiting to see if Paul would show. Kimberly Connweller had said her hellos to me and I had said mine as well but other than that I had practically ignored everyone for the rest of the time. Jacob was over sitting by Quil and embry who seemed to be more regulars at the house as of late and bouncing a small child on his knee. Renesmee Cullen was a regular at our house as well and I swore everytime I saw her she got bigger. Claire Young was here too with Quil and it was weird hos Jacob and Quil's attentions were mainly on the small children who were hanging about them. They looked more devoted than actual Dads did and I knew Jake wasn't normally a real kid person.

"Rachel, come sit and eat." Dad called after a moment and I sighed before trudging over to him and plopping down on a log pouting a tiny bit. What if Paul didn't show?

No sooner had I thought that than I heard someone call out his name and looked up in fascination as he walked up to the bonfire. He had on only shorts and no shirt or shoes with his hair a mess and even though he wasn't well put together my heart stopped as soon as I saw his face. As if it were my lucky night he came and sat next to me as if drawn to. Although I didn't offer much of a welcome he smiled easily at me anyway and I found a blush rising to my cheeks. "Hello." He breathed and I barely managed a hi back because my breath was so caught in my throat.

"Care to take a walk with me?" He asked raising an eyebrow his lips so perfect that I was mesmorized. Eventually I realized he was waiting for an answer so I nodded mutely and let him help me up my hand feeling so safe and warm in his huge ones. I frowned at the comparison and he looked immediately worried before dropping my hand which made me frown more wrinkles creasing my forehead. We walked to the shoreline then a little ways down the beach quietly before he spoke.

"I know that you are mad with me and you have every reason to be. I don't have a perfect reputation or anything but I do want you to know I've changed and I'm sorry." He said regretfully and my heart danced. This was it, his apology. Now I didn't have to act mad anymore. My face broke into a huge grin and I stopped causing him to stop and threw my arms around his torso. "_Finally." _I screeched before I could censor myself and he chuckled tipping my chin up before looking at me curiously.

"It's been two months Paul. Of course I'm not still mad at you, for some reason you seem to be mighty impressionable on me and well, I don't like being mad at you whether it's fake or real." I explained truthfully my brown eyes looking into his. His smile was as brilliant as the sun and he leaned down to kiss my nose before letting out a huge breath of relief. The kiss made my whole face up to my ears turn pink and when we started walking again he held my hand in his.

**An; kind of a filler here. More coming soon I promise. Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"She's everything I ever wanted And everything I need I talk about her, I go on and on and on 'Cause she's everything to me"-Brad Paisley**

_Paul_

I knew when Rachel forgave me that I would have to tell her everything, and soon. It wasn't fair to keep it from her and honestly I wanted her to know, there was nothing I wanted more than to be honest with her now. As we walked I watched her, her dark hair was flowing in the wind and the light mist made her seem to sparkle. Not like a grotesque leech sparkle, but a feminie beautiful sparkle that made me want to pull her to me and keep her forever. "So, you grew up here." I stated knowing she had but not really having another way to start. She looked up at me with an amused expression and nodded probably wondering why I was asking her the obvious. I cleared my throat and clasped her hand a little bit tighter not wanting her to run from me when she found out the truth. "Uh, well so Billy told you the ledgends of our tribe?" I asked raising an eyebrow and her smile dropped immediately. "Not you too!" She exclaimed letting go of my hand and crossing her arms, stopping short. I stared at her confused and she went on a rant about how her parents had always been so superstious and she just "couldn't believe she liked a guy who thought stupid fairytales were real." I started chuckling and she looked ready to stab me, her tiny fists were even curled up into fists which really would only hurt her in the end. I wasn't exactly softly made. No innuendo intended. "Actually, yeah I am one of those people...but I'm glad you like me."I told her grinning ear to ear. She glowered at me and rolled her eyes tapping her foot impatiently. "Alright fine then mr. smarty. If you believe those silly things soo much, show me." She demanded and I immediately shook my head to refuse. "Absolutely not. I'd hurt you." I pleaded and she let out a short laugh. "I knew you were kidding." She said before going to turn away from me, but I couldn't let her. So, I grabbed ahold of her wrist and turned her around before nodding my consent. "Fine. Stay back." I warned before stepping back a few paces myself.

It was awkward to start undressing in front of her, but I did only leaving my underwear on and knowing I wouldn't need to wear any since they would shred. It gave me a little more dignity. Rachel was almost rolling with laughter by this point and I had to block the sound out because hearing it wouldn't help me get mad enough to phase. Instead, I thought of my dad and having to watch him hit my mom when I was younger, and all the other things that usually set me off, which were many. When I felt the familiar heat run through my spine and my skin leave me to make way for my silvery fur, I dropped down so as not to be so huge to her. My rachel looked at me in what I guessed was horror, as she mummered unintelligably to herself like she was trying to put together a difficult math equation. I stepped forward to her which was a big mistake because she stumbled back and tripped over a branch landing in the sand. I could smell blood and saw she had wounded her head which made a low whine come out of my mouth. I heard voices running to us and saw Jacob and Sam coming to help out and I lay down beside her while they bandaged her up. Eventually, Rachel seemed to clear up and I even felt her running her hands through my fur which seemed to calm her heart a bit. I rested my muzzle on her torso and when Sam picked her up to help take her home, I went and phased again, picking up my clothes to change back into and throwing away the scraps of fabric so it wouldn't look too sucpicious. I could still smell her in the air around me, so I made an impulsive decision yet again. I was running before I knew it, away from the beach and straight to my Rachel.

**"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love. "-Hercules**

_Rachel_

The ledgends...were true. They were actually and truly true. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Sam and Jake fawned over me until I pretended to be asleep so they would go, apparently to run patrol and dad was sleeping already. He knew what had happened and hadn't said much, like me he didn't really need to over-exaggerate things. That used to be Mom and Becca's job, before... I shook the thought from my head and winced against the pounding in my head. I had always been a black and white thinker. Shades of grey were always my sister's area of expertise. She used to play pretend that she was a vampire or a werewolf when we played in the woods as kids and make me play to. I always thought it was silly tall tales but she held fast to the idea that it was all real. What she hadn't known was how right she was. It stunned me that her and my parents were always telling truth not just folk lore to scare us before bed time. I used to think logically, and now Paul had waltzed in and changed all of that. The worst part was, I didn't even mind.

I took an aspirin and changed into sweat pants and a tank top, climbing under the covers and shivering from the temperature. Dad liked to have it cold in the house, I remembered Mom always complaining she would get pneumonia. It made me smile about the times we had but with that smile came excruciating pain that made my eyes well up with tears. I missed my momma. I was lost in my reverie when I heard a noise outside my window. It made me sit straight up and my heart started pounding very fast imagining a mermaid or dragon here to steal me since I now knew that fairy tales weren't to be joked about. Instead, a familiar musky scent entered the room and Paul's silhoutte appeared in my window frame. I breathed out a sigh of relief and got up to go to him, wrapping my arms around his torso. "I always wanted a dog." I told him making his chest rumble with laughter. He kissed the top of my head and I took a shaky breath before leading him to my bed so we could sit and talk. I sat cross-legged facing him. "Okay, so tell me everything." I instructed listening to all of the things I once deemed impossible; the aging, their reflexes and heightened skills. We talked until probably 3 am and when he convinced me to go to sleep before climbing back out my window. But I was restless because of something he had told me, about imprinting. What had happened actually with Sam and Emily was horrible and I knew now that I would probably go through the same thing with Paul. Because when I asked him if he had imprinted he looked away and then suggested I went to bed. Which made me positive that he hadn't and that this was all just some waste of time that would end up hurting me in the end, or worse having me end up bitter and sulky like Leah Clearwater when Sam left her. Worse that she was a wolf now and could hear his thoughts. I highly doubted I would phase but it would be bad enough seeing his love a girl with all he had after I had already begun to fall for him, which was something I admitted only to myself.

I eventually fell asleep and didn't wake back up until about two the next afternoon which was unusal for me, and when I went downstairs Paul was there with Dad watching some game on the t.v. I watched them for a second and sighed, wishing so badly I could be Paul's one and only. Imagining him with someone else literally threatened to break me in two and when he lifted his head to meet my eyes I had to turn and go into the kitchen because I was almost in tears. Rachel Black doesn't cry, I reminded myself. I had to be strong, at all times. For Becca, for Dad, for Jake. I repeated my montra over and over and sensed Paul in the room before I heard him speak. "You okay?" He asked with concern lacing his voice. I shook my head and shrugged which made him walk over to me and try to pull me to him. I struggled against it and shook my head sniffling. "Don't. Don't do that." I said pushing until he let go. "Why?" He questioned back eith his face faltering and looking like I had crushed him. I gulped back the tears again it was getting harder by the second. "BEcause! Because I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to sit here and fall for you with your perfect sweetness and your charming eyes and they way I hold onto your every breath Paul. I can't do it." I was breathing heavily now and pushed back him to go outside, hoping the fresh air would clear my tears and mind up more. Of course he followed me, staying quick on my heels. "What are you going on about Rach!"He demanded and I whirled around, my face angry which was preferrable to sadness anyday.

"You like me now, okay I know that. But what happens when you meet her? What happens when you leave me and I can't say a word about it because you are meant to be with someone else? How can I compete with that? I can't!" I screamed at him and he actually looked relieved. Was this what he wanted? To have me realize this so he didn't have to say it himself? My mouth dropped open and as I went to turn and walk away again he spoke up.

"Rach, I isn't like that." He called and I looked at him, still highly annoyed. "Really? What_ is_ it like then? Please enlighten me!" I insisted stepping closer subconciously, I cursed myself for being so attached so soon. Didn't I have sense?

"I've already met her." He shrugged and I could barely form my next question; "Who?" without crying, and impatiently waited for the answer I knew would crush me.

**AN: Okay guys, sorry for the wait. x) Reviews would be lovely3**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Now your my whole life, Now your my whole world. And I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl."-Brad Paisely**

_Paul_

My Angel was hurt, I had hurt her and it was killing me as I watched her scream and the tears let loose. How things had gotten so wildly out of control I didn't know but I was lost and ashamed at my actions.  
>"Rach, it isn't like that!" I pleaded and she turned to me demanding to know what everything <em>was<em> like. I couldn't believe that she hadn't already figured it out. I felt relieved that she was only upset about the one thing with the imprint. "I've already met her." I said calmly, my pulse slowing. Unfortunately instead of everything clicking for her, Rachel looked like she had been hit by a bus. I took a step forward instinctively. "Who?" She asked and I shook my head in response causing her to turn around and start walking away, her sobs making her shoulders heave like she was convulsing in front of me. "YOU, God it's you Rachel. I never wanted to imprint and then you came along and damn it I can't think of anything but you and I'm not good at this because I don't know what it is like to be in a relationship with someone but I want to try because you're my everything now. It's you and it will always be **you**." I begged screaming at her by now. She just turned and looked at me with sad eyes like she was overwhelmed. Her mouth opened then closed five times before I finally walked to her and pulled her to my warm body frame. She was crying, sobbing still and I had no idea how to fix it, no idea how I could explain to this perfect person that I already loved her and we barely knew each other. Finally, she looked up at me with rain and tears soaking her face.  
>"Really?" She breathed and I nodded holding my breath as she stood up and grabbed my face pulling my lips to hers in a kiss that was gentle and sweet and everything I had hoped it would be but more somehow. I wrapped my large arms around her and took a deep sigh when the kiss ended all too soon. "you're mine." I informed her looking into her deep chocolate eyes earning a nod. I decided then that the rain and chilly wind, even though it was summer, was too much and I didn't want her getting sick so I led her back inside where Jacob and Billy were. Billy looked smug while Jacob looked pissed, like he was about to cut my head off. I knew he didn't like the fact that we were soul mates. I mean, at first I thought it was just because he was suffering over Bela but then the whole Renesmee thing happened and he still hadn't let it go. He was way to over protective of Rachel that was for sure. I would never hurt her, but I didn't push him on it. It was fun to watch him seethe in silence. "I'm going to go uh, take a shower." Rachel said letting go of me, my face fell slightly but I tried to hide it. "I'll be back." She promised with a glittering grin, reminded me how lucky I was to have her. I couldn't help smiling back even if it hurt my heart when she ended up leaving the room.<p>

"**Baby, you light up my world like no one else."**

_Rachel_

I was Paul's imprint. I thought for about the millionth time as I took off my damp clothes and turned on the shower to get in. I went through the motions of washing off but wasn't really paying attention to anything because all I could think of was Paul. How he looked, how he smelt, everything. I couldn't wrap my mind around me being his forever. No wonder I was so upset when I thought some other girl would be his or how I felt cold when I wasn't around him (like right now). After my shower, I wrapped a towel around me and leaned against the wall hearing various sounds coming out from where the boys were watching the game. It was so much, so fast and my stomach felt a little queasy but I swallowed and shook my head clear of thoughts before changing again into some shorts and a long sleeved t-shirt. I put my hair in a ponytail then went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Hello beautiful." I heard Paul say as I was finishing up. His arms went around my torso and I sighed leaning into him as he kissed under my ear. I was so lost in him that I almost didn't hear my dad clearing his throat loudly from the door way. I immediately blushed and pushed away but Paul just stepped back laughing to himself while I glared at him only making him laugh harder. "Is the food ready?" Jacob said harshly, wheeling his dad to the table and I rolled my eyes at his attitude, he seemed to always have one where Paul was concerened, in turn making me a highly pissed off imprintee. "If you'll be nice, maybe." I hissed and Paul chuckled harder as I slapped him with a rag and made him go sit as well. I brought breakfast to the table and we ate silently, Jake going fast so he could leave to go over to the Cullen's house apparently. "What's so important?" I asked my eyebrows raising but no one would answer me.


	8. Chapter 8

"**We're like a time-bomb set into motion, we were destined to explode"-All Time Low**

_Paul_"What's so important?" Rachel asked looking confused and I automatically looked down knowing that if she looked into my eyes I'd crack and tell her that her brother had imprinted on a half-vampire baby. It wasn't that she wouldn't get to know of course but Jake insisted on telling her himself, something he still hadn't done. It infuriated me that I couldn't give Rachel what she wanted but Sam had ordered I obliged to Jacob's wishes so I did grudgingly. Fortunately, Billy changed the subject albeit it wasn't one I particularly would have picked myself."So, Rach now that you know every thing are your plans the same?" He asked looking up at her with an expression that mirrored a lost puppy's. She started to blush and bit her lip shrugging without meeting my eyes. What were they talking about?"I mean, I have that job lined up and I still want to go back and visit Becca, especially when the baby is born." She said her voice going mute and her expression turning morbid. I felt my heart stop wondering what could possibly wrong with her and automatically reached my hand out to clasp hers so I could try to comfort her. Her chocolate eyes met mine and I read something akin to regret there which made me flinch and confused me more than ever. Billy gave her a hurt expression then glanced to me widening his brows a bit. He was telling her to explain to me but stubbornly she turned her head down again focusing on her plate like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I don't want to talk about it." She finally hissed forcefully and my eyes widened trying to figure out what was happening. Before I knew it, Billy's hand was coming down to strike the table as he grunted in frustration. To say I was surprised would be an understatement, Billy never got angry at anyone. "Rachel Marie Black! This needs to be discussed!" He scolded his voice raising. For a horrible second it looked like he had forced my Rachel to tears and I was immediately growling even if I didn't know why yet. "You aren't being fair dad! Do we have to have this conversation now of all times?" She yelled back sniffling and looking pointedly at me. I felt my heart go cold, what was so bad that I couldn't know about? I felt dazed and confused as if I were one step behind."Paul deserves to know and frankly so do we, just so I can prepare myself for when you leave again." Billy said calmly now before wheeling himself away from the table when we heard the door open. "Sue is here. I will see you later, I expect all of this to be cleared up." He said nodding in my direction before wheeling to the living room. Neither Rachel nor I moved until the car was rolling away and then she stood up suddenly picking up the dishes and moving to the kitchen where I heard her slamming stuff around. I eventually got up too, standing by the door frame and watching her clean. It felt like hours or years but she did finally turn to face me and her expression had gone cold and lifeless like she was shutting me out. I stepped closer to her instinctively not caring what it was they were fighting about, just wanting to see her smile again by now. She leaned her head into my chest when my arms went around her waist and we just sat there for minutes on end breathing each other in until I spoke to break the silence."I don't know what happened back there, but you don't have to tell me anything until you are ready." I forced out my heart still pounding from the fact that Billy had just basically told me my entire reason for breathing was going to leave the state and go to wherever it was before I knew her. The idea of it threatened to crush me but I knew she needed me to be strong right now and it was the only reason I hadn't phased from the pain yet. "I had a life before this. I had a job lined up and a future, I never let myself dream I would ever be in a relationship again and I had pretty much accepted my workaholic fate. Dad needed me so I took a while off to come here but then I met you Paul." She whispered into my skin clutching tighter. "Then I met you and every thing changed. And I don't even know what we are yet much less how to plan what ever I want to do with my life. I haven't even gone on a date with you for God Sakes!" She exclaimed and I shushed her, soothing her dark hair back."Hey, none of that okay? It's okay. We'll wing it and figure it out as we go. It won't be easy but Rach, I'm here for you and whatever is best for you I will support you in it. Don't worry so much." I told her kissing the top of her head. My angel looked up and smiled at me, her expression making me melt. "You're amazing you know that?" She asked grinning bigger. I laughed and bent down to kiss her, still not accustomed to the thrill it sent through me, which I doubted I would ever become used to anyway."I do know one thing." I mummered getting a half-hearted hmm? From her as her lips searched for mine again. I pulled away so I could think clearly, grinning at her adorable expression. "I have to take you on a proper date." I declared hearing her heart speed up.**an; so this is another filler I know but interesting things will be happening! It's so short because it is a filler as I said, and I am disappointed that my reviewers seem to have abandoned me :/. Reviews are what fuel me! So go review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"**When you walk away, I count the steps that you take…do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you, when you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone the words I need to hear that always get me through the day, and make it okay…I miss you. "**

_Rachel_

Paul and I spent the rest of the day together even though I told him he could leave since I was planning on cleaning. To my surprise he was all to excited to help out and even participated in doing laundry and other things that I knew made other guys cringe. We talked easily and I learned a lot about him like he had a younger sister, his Dad had left when he was younger and his mom seemed to me like she was pretty cool. I told him about college and how I had graduated early, plus my favorite everything from food to books. It was strange that he wanted to know so much because I had never been used to someone taking such an interest in me before. As the day wore on, I started to wonder passingly where Jacob and my Dad were. As if in response to my thoughts Jake burst in through the door looking scared and hurt like he needed to be somewhere else. I immediately dropped the rag I had been holding and walked over to him trying to find if he was hurt anywhere. Jake just ignored me and looked over my head at Paul."Pack meeting. _now._" He hissed and I whipped around to stare at Paul alarmed. I didn't know much about their lifestyles but the way Jacob was talking it didn't seem good. "What is it about?" Paul leveled back almost like he knew that I wanted to know so I wouldn't worry. Jake growled but answered anyway, "The Volturi are after her Paul. They think she's full vampire and they're coming to kill all of them, including my Nessie." It took a minute but as the silence grew more tense I stumbled back while the pieces fit together for me in my mind. The way he said her name like she was some angel, the hurt in his eyes at whoever was going to kill this girl, vampires….half-vampire…oh. My. God. "YOU IMPRINTED ON A VAMPIRE?" I shrieked stumbling back more and almost falling until Paul caught on to me, holding me up. I could barely see because the walls were blurring at my confusion, Jacob just nodded looking more defensive than he had ever been with me. "She isn't full vampire Rachel. She's half and half." He told me almost like a teacher explaining something obvious to a child for the fifteenth time. I opened my mouth then closed it with a resounding snap. "Who are these Volturi people?" I demanded but he just shook his head and muttered later before giving a pointed look at Paul. I watched in horror as Paul reluctantly stepped away from me only bending to kiss me a simple goodbye. Jacob didn't say a word as he turned and pulled Paul out the door and away from me. The shock I still felt seemed to increase in the absence of my Paul. I felt cold and sunk to the middle of the kitchen floor my heart breaking without my knowing really why. It seemed as if somewhere deep down I knew what was happening and since my instinct was right, I chose to listen to it. What it said was heartbreakingly accurate; We were all in mortal danger.

"**Beth I hear you calling, but I can't come home right now. Me and the boys are playing and we just can't find the sound. Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you. I think I hear you calling oh Beth what can I do? What can I do?"-Glee**

_Paul_

I wrenched away from Jacob and easily phased not caring about the clothes I shattered. My Rachel was in pain, I could feel it through every nerve of my body and I had to be out here listening to whatever happened and couldn't comfort her. I was furious with Jacob and the stupid vampires who always seemed to get in my damn way.

_Stop complaining Lahote this is important. _Came Jared's voice in my head, I didn't think much of his tone because I could tell that he was just as agitated as I was with not being able to be with Kim. Apparently they had been interrupted in some seriously intimate time together. I choked out a wolfy laugh and nudged him mentally raising my eyebrows. In return I got a paw in the face before Sam silenced us all. He started to play back what he read from Jacob's mind and as I watched my whole being went cold as ice. It seemed that the psychic leech had seen that the evil rulers of Vampire kind were coming in the intent on murdering all of the Cullens. As a tribe and with Jacob being imprinted to one of the said vampires it meant all of us were to fight…to the death. Immediately I let out a howl picturing the vampires getting to my Rachel or worse me having leave her here, unprotected. Jared's mind whined for Kim who he could see the same thing happening to and Sam's of course went to Emily. I didn't stay to listen to the rest and Sam didn't make me, I just ran as fast as I could to where I had back up clothes and hurriedly changed into them before running into the Black's household. I had been gone over twenty minutes but Rachel was still in the kitchen looking like her world was ending."It's bad isn't it?" She whispered and I collapsed next to her, pulling her into my lap as I explained what was going on. Her heart seemed to falter before picking up in speed and I crushed her to me hoping to melt her into me and sink to a world where we could be together forever."If you don't make it Paul, I won't." She said after a while and I let out a strangled cry at the thought of her hurting herself because of me. Before she could say anything else, I was shaking my head vehemently before taking her head in between my hands. "No. Absolutely Not. If I don't make it, which I will, you have to promise me you won't hurt yourself Rachel. You have to live and remember me. I can't even begin to imagine-." My speech was cut off by her mouth on mine and I felt myself melt into the space that was my imprint, holding on for dear life knowing soon I'd have to let go again.

**So, this is short but only because it just did not want to get wrote. I'm having a block on this right now. Anyway, Read and Review please. Reviews are my fuel!**


End file.
